


eyes like glowing embers

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Gerard, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Soulmates, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young alpha swore not to find his omega. It turns out it is harder to keep his promise not when his destined omega is working inside the company that he owns…</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes like glowing embers

**Author's Note:**

> I went a bit crazy about upon discovering loads of great ABO fanfics thanks to my other fandoms and I really want to write a Frerard fic about it. And the plot for this one-shot was sitting in my drive for almost a month, so I decided to finish writing this. But beware, this is not well-written - sorry for the typos, syntax errors and English is not my first language. And gonna come out clean here because I don’t really know that much about ABO dynamics aside from reading a bunch of fics about it. 
> 
> In this AU, humans are divided into A,B or O. Setting in modern world where Frank is an alpha and a CEO. They also don’t changes into wolves and every alpha has a destined omega. Also, the term bonding is on a different level compare to just having sex (it involves emotions, commitment, much complicated.) and is sealed between destined mates by biting the neck of an omega. I hope this quick overview make sense. :D This fic is also posted in my wattpad account. 
> 
> Title from Incubus’ In the Company of Wolves. Enjoy!

* * *

 

_In the company of wolves I sat in silence observant and afraid  
It was there, with their eyes like glowing embers, the man you see was made._

 

* * *

 

Alpha Frank doesn’t need to bond. In short, he doesn’t need to find his destined _omega_. 

In those nights where he needs to calm his desire to have a warm, soft naked body beside him, Frank will simply visits any nearby exclusive private bars where he’ll flirt to the prettiest lady or guy that he found (always a _beta_ ), to fuck. And it’s very easy for Frank to find anyone to sleep with because everyone knows who the fuck he is. But this young alpha – the CEO of the largest accounting firm in the state of New Jersey have no desire for a relationship. All Frank seeks is a quick – without attachments – _fuck_ in those nights when he’s under his cycle. But still, betas still desire to take a chance that maybe this alpha will take a second glance to them after they have sex… That maybe someone will be very lucky and beautiful enough to seduce this powerful alpha and will choose one as his partner.

But _no_ , Frank doesn’t need a mate or a partner. He doesn’t need anyone because he got all he needs in his life. And in those nights when he’s in his cycle, Frank brings home a willing beta, _never an omega_ , because omegas cause problems. He learned his lesson the hard way when he was young and he had sex with an omega for the very first time. And when Frank didn’t claim her by biting her neck, this omega felt disappointed and depressed that she even went home crying. Young omegas usually cannot control their emotions yet, and bonding between young alphas and omegas are strongly not advised. Frank knew it was stupid to take her to bed because he already knows this fact and that young omega is not his destined mate. She smells good – _well_ , all omegas smell good, but she is not the one for Frank. And ever since that day, he swore not to take an omega to his bed again.

Luckily for Frank, he really doesn’t need to put up a wall or exert any effort to stay away from omegas. Frank is not really attracted to them because of their scent. Omegas have their own distinct scent that their destined alpha picks up. Ray, his trusted bestfriend and member of the Board of his company, says that the moment you met your omega, you’ll feel that all parts of your world will fall on its proper place – which for Frank doesn’t even make sense. Ray supplied that it’s like _finding the right key to your lock_. But the most unique thing about his destined omega will be his or her scent. It’s so unique that all you want to do is smell and claim your omega.

Sometimes, the thought of finding his destined omega scares Frank. Frank thought that maybe his omega is living at other side of the world – which will be perfect for him if it’s the reality. And so far, Frank hasn’t smelt anything that will draw him to an omega and bond with her, or him. Most of the omegas around Frank smell the same, almost similar but sweeter compare to a beta’s scent. But it’s that kind of scent that doesn’t interest Frank to bond.

Frank really thought that by the age of 34, a successful CEO and an unbonded alpha, he doesn’t need an omega to make his life complete. But everything changes and turned his whole world upside down when one day his destined omega walked in the corridors of his building. And what is worse is he doesn’t know who the fuck his omega is.

 

Frank can pinpoint exactly where this all began…

This all began when his company was approached by this New York based-firm to do the accounting of all their NJ-based clients. The business deal between these two companies was under an exclusive three-year contract and so a group from this firm moved in to his company. It was exactly a month after the contract was finalized when Frank met the team that will overlook on the progress of their work.

Lindsey Ballato introduced herself as their team leader, unmistakably an alpha by the way she presented herself and by her scent. Behind her was her team who clearly are alphas too.

Well, except for _one_.

Frank thinks the guy can’t possibly be an alpha, probably he’s a beta. He met different kinds of people and Frank can easily figured out if one is a beta or an omega. It’s easiest to know if one is an alpha because they usually are territorial, dominating and very powerful – just like him.

But it’s very weird because this guy acts like he’s a goddamn alpha and it pisses off Frank. If the guy is truly a beta (Frank mentally rolls his eyes about the possibility that he’s an omega because he will definitely pass out the second he stepped inside a room filled with alphas), then he’s really doing a great job acting like an alpha. He didn’t even stutter when Frank asked for his name – Gerard Way, a junior executive and also Lindsey’s best friend and is originally from New Jersey just like him. His black hair is a little bit longer and messy and Frank can’t really consider the look as professional. Well, Frank is perfectly fine with it because he is not your typical CEO especially with all the inks and a few piercings that graced his skin.

Frank inhaled sharply, very discreetly and he was surprised that Gerard didn’t even smell anything at all. Lindsey’s scent came out so strong – another proof that she’s definitely an alpha. Betas usually smell average – something that doesn’t interests an alpha, _an alpha like Frank_. And normally, Frank is not interested in betas, well aside from when he needs something from them. But this Gerard, this _beta_ , Frank knows he’s different.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Iero?” Gerard asks as he closes his own binder. Frank wanted to ask if he is a beta, but it is very impolite to do so and besides, they’re in a business meeting.

Frank shook his head and he noticed Lindsey looks at him curiously. The fact that Gerard doesn’t have any scent and why the goddamn fuck he is acting like he’s an alpha when he is not irks Frank.

But if only Frank is paying attention, he will know why if he didn’t miss the moment when Gerard bared his pale throat for a split second.

All of a sudden, Frank felt restless, hot and there’s an itch erupting at every inch of his skin. He wondered if someone messed up with the room’s A/C. Plucking his handkerchief out from his pants, he wiped his forehead before he asked his assistant to turn the A/C up. His fingers are also twitching – he wants to tug his tie loose because he feels it’s suffocating him.

When Frank glanced back at Gerard, he is smiling at him. He’s also wondering if the heat also affected Gerard as his cheeks are currently very red.

-

Unbeknownst to the young CEO’s knowledge, Lindsey Ballato knows why Frank is acting weird the day he met her team.

Frank is unconsciously releasing his pheromones inside that closed room and Lindsey noticed it immediately.  She can smell this unique scent – this scent that calls for his omega and it gets stronger and _dangerous_ as every minute passes by. And she also didn’t miss that Gerard’s knees are shaking behind the table and she’s glad that Frank couldn’t see it. Surprisingly, Gerard got it under his control – thanks to his suppressants and scent inhibitors. Upon meeting Frank, Lindsey quickly saw that this CEO is a powerful and an _unbonded_ alpha. And even though he is very oblivious that he had already met his omega, his inner alpha definitely knows that his destined omega is very near.

Lindsey glanced at his bestfriend who is looking at the presentation, but it’s very obvious that Gerard is not paying attention. He’s so busy keeping his body under his control and to not slide down and drop to his knees in front of an alpha – his destined alpha.

For almost a decade, Gerard is taking suppressants and spraying scent inhibitors to hide his status as an unbonded omega. The problem here is Gerard believes that he doesn’t need an alpha – that he doesn’t want to become submissive and let an alpha do whatever the fuck he wants to do with him. Being an alpha, Lindsey is a little bit hurt by this because she’s not like those alphas. But Lindsey can’t blame her omega friend that he thinks this way because it is not a secret that some powerful alphas have multiple omegas and some alphas only want is to fuck them especially when they’re in their heat. Gerard told him that bonding is what scares him most because of the emotional attachment that it will entail. Omegas tend to submit immediately to alphas once they smell their scent and that is what Gerard is trying to prevent. He’s afraid that his alpha will reject him after the bond. He’s afraid that his alpha will leave him just like what Bert did to him before.

Bert didn’t forced bond with Gerard (which is fortunate if you’ll ask Lindsey) but Gerard, being a young omega, he easily submitted to this alpha. But Bert knows that Gerard is not his omega. Gerard is his friend and Bert doesn’t want to hurt him and so he left him when he still have his chance and when Gerard is not emotionally attached and fully submitted to him yet.

And since that day, Gerard swore to hide his status as an omega. He started taking supplements and spraying different kinds of scent inhibitors available over the counter. Lindsey warned him that taking suppresants regularly will be very harmful in the long run but Gerard decided that this is for his own good. He even took some shady crash courses about the behaviour of Alphas. And now, his bestfriend can easily pass as a confident beta to an unsuspecting alpha. Sometimes he could even trick people that he’s an alpha by the way he carries himself.

But Lindsey knows it’s different when you finally met your destined alpha and that is something that his omega friend is not prepared to experience. Lindsey knows that no amount of scent blockers and inhibitors can prevent destined mates to recognize their partner’s scent. Lindsey thinks that it’s mostly because of the suppressants that Gerard is taking for so long that he’s still able to stay inside the room.

And when Lindsey looked at Frank again, he saw him looking at Gerard critically because he couldn’t figure out if Gerard is an alpha or a beta. He wasn’t aware that his restlessness was caused by his inner alpha calling out for his mate.

The presentation lasted for a few more minutes more before Lindsey picked up where the discussion ended but completely condensing what she needs to add to cut the time. By the way Gerard’s eyes start to dart from one point to another, Lindsey knows that she had to take his friend away from this building immediately. It is obvious that Gerard needs to be with an alpha now but Lindsey can’t just give him to Frank away without telling Gerard first what the hell is happening. It also doesn’t help that Gerard’s submissiveness is slowly showing in and it will only take a few more minutes before Frank can figure out who Gerard really is.

“We’ll deliver our weekly reports every Thursday, Mr. Iero,” Lindsey concludes, offering her left hand. “And it’s very nice of you to give us the whole fifth floor for our team.”

“Only the best for your firm, Ms. Ballato,” Frank smiled at her confidently, shaking her hand firmly. Frank’s pheromones are too much that makes Lindsey’s head hurt and nose flared. “And nice meeting you, _Gerard_ ,” Frank almost growls and Gerard almost let out a whimper if only he didn’t curled his right fist so tight so he could stop himself from doing so in front of this alpha.

-

_“You bared your neck.”_

Gerard’s eyes grow big as he took a pill out of the bottle and swallowed it without drinking any fluids. “ _Fuck._ ”

“You didn’t even noticed?” Lindsey asks, raising an eyebrow. They’re now sitting inside one of the booths in the nearest diner that they found. Gerard pressed his forehead lightly against Lindsey’s shoulder, seeking comfort that only comes from an alpha. “Our new boss can’t take his eyes off you. You made him curious because he couldn’t smell your scent. Good thing he didn’t noticed that you’re obviously submitting yourself to him, you idiot.”

“I didn’t know, Lindsey,” Gerard whined, his voice tiny. “I’m not aware… I couldn’t smell his scent.”

Lindsey dramatically rolls her eyes. “Of course you can’t. You’re wearing a scent blocker. But his inner alpha knows you’re his omega.”

“Shit… _Frank is_ _my alpha._ That was why I feel hot, so hot and I could feel my body moving towards him. I could feel my inner omega is crawling out, seeking him…” Gerard murmurs, wrapping his right hand over his left wrist.

“So do you like him?” Lindsey asks and Gerard lifted his face to look at her best friend. Gerard didn’t even answer her but he could see it in his eyes and the way he blushes. Of course, the attraction between destined alphas and omegas is instant.

“I need to go to the pharmacy and get a higher dosage of my suppressants. Probably I’m getting suppressants in bulks. _Fuck…_ ” Gerard groaned, dropping his shoulders.

“You don’t need to hide anymore, Gee,” Lindsey tells him, feeling sad for his friend. But she cannot just push Gerard towards Frank; it is all his decision. “He is your alpha… And all I want is for you to be happy.”

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Gerard’s voice is breaking and his inner omega is still showing. The pill he just took is still not taking its effect. “But I need to hide it, you know… I cannot do my job when I’m like this. I’m no use when I’m an omega…”

Lindsey starts petting Gerard’s hair, trying to comfort him. “Nonsense. You’re much stronger than what you think you are, Gerard. You don’t need to suppress your inner omega.”

But Gerard shook his head. “I can’t, alpha,” Gerard hiccupped. “I’m scared… I just want to keep my job. Shit, I’m stuck here for three fucking years. Maybe I can ask our head if they can move me back to New York...”

“You can’t do that, Gerard,” Lindsey said firmly and Gerard let out a tiny whimper. Omegas don’t like it when they upset an alpha. “Okay, you keep taking your suppressants if that is what you want, but please be careful, okay? But trust me, you cannot just hide from Frank. His alpha knows.”

Gerard nodded. “I know… I’m able to hide my real status for years… I think I will be able to continue on hiding as long as I’m taking suppressants.”

Lindsey let out a sigh, worried about her friend. She continues petting his omega friend but she knows it is not the same because she is not Gerard’s alpha aside from being bonded already to an omega she loves dearly. But despite all this, Lindsey is still Gerard’s bestfriend and she’ll always be there to take care of him.

-

Weeks passed him by but the itch under his skin never left the young CEO, even once. He thought that sex might cure this, but fucking random betas in a regular basis is no longer pleasurable and most of the time Frank is left annoyed after doing the deed. And that is weird because a powerful alpha like Frank likes to have sex – okay, lots of sex. But now, after Frank came, he noticed that there’s no glow. What is worse is he feels empty – _incomplete_ and just plain tired which is not supposed to happen after an alpha just had sex. It also made him feel that what he is doing is wrong. Now, he completely stopped from having sex and it sucks.

He tried to hide this problem from Ray but the guy fucking reads him like he is an open book. And he efficiently do this by smelling his scent.

“ _Ugh_ ,” The smell was so unpleasant inside Frank’s car. Frank is frowning and he’s gripping the steering wheel like he’s about to snap it into pieces. “What the hell is wrong with you, Frank?”

Frank just grunts as he starts to drive.

“You need to get laid, dude,” Ray added.

Frank grunted again. “I have no problem getting laid, Ray. But I think there’s something wrong with my dick.”

Ray snorts before he starts to sniff sharply, slowly picking up what Frank’s problem is. He knows that Frank’s scent is spicy with a hint of danger in it but this time, it is much stronger. But what is weird is he could also smell this _emptiness_  and _longingness_ and it practically enveloping him. And that kind of scent is typically normal to an alpha seeking out his omega.

“Holy shit,” Ray muttered and Frank took a quick look to his friend. “You have an omega problem.”

Stunned by what his friend just said, Frank almost hit the brakes. “What?!! What did you just say?”

“Frank, you smell different. _Ugh!_ ” Ray points out before he spread some scent blocker ointment below his nose that he got out from his bag. “You’re calling your omega with your scent.”

Frank shook his head in disbelief. “But… Why am I not aware that I’m already doing that?”

“Well, the only explanation that I could think of is you already saw your omega somewhere but you never met her.”

“Or him,” Frank added absently, dropping his shoulders. “Holy shit. This is why I don’t want to meet my omega. I can’t believe this is happening to me. I haven’t even met my omega and they’re already messing up my life. Especially with my dick.”

“But it’s too late now, you poor, _poor_ _alpha_ ,” Ray says, offering him a comforting smile. “That feeling will never go away until you find your omega.”

Frank considered everything that his friend just told him. And he realized that this all began when their new partners from New York moved in his company.

“You know what Ray? My inner alpha tells me that my omega is working inside my company,” Frank suddenly says and Ray’s eyes grew in size, ecstatic. “This weird feeling started when Lindsey’s team moved in our company. I have a strong feeling that whoever my omega is, he or she is part of her team.”

Ray raises an eyebrow, questioning. “But her team have been occupying one of our floors for almost a month already. You still can’t figure out who your omega is among them?”

“Just what I told you before, I’m not aware that I’m calling out my destined omega with my scent. But I’m dead sure I couldn't smell any omega among them.”

Ray blinked, staring at his alpha friend. “Oh? Maybe one of them is wearing an inhibitor?”

“That’s the possibility, yes,” Frank considered for a moment but it still doesn’t make sense why because scent inhibitor usually doesn’t work to your destined mate. “Hey wait, there’s this guy, Gerard… I couldn’t smell his scent, but there’s no way he’s an omega.”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t act like an omega, Ray.”

Ray doesn’t get it. “And so?”

“Dude, I’m a top alpha. Lindsey is also an alpha. Most of the people working for me are alphas. If he’s an omega, I don’t think he can stay inside that room without passing out. He’s definitely a beta.”

“Well, have you even considered that maybe this Gerard is taking suppressants?”

“Do you think that’s the case? That Gerard’s taking suppressants?”

“That’s the only explanation that I could think of,” Ray shrugs. “You know, if I were you, I’ll ask Gerard of his status. Your problem will never go away until you find your omega. And your scent will probably affect other alphas.”

“Do I smell really that bad?” Frank wondered. Frank knows that as a top alpha, his scent is different and powerful enough to affect lower alphas.

“Really bad,” Ray answered him flatly, crinkling his nose. “Few more weeks and I bet the whole building will reek of your scent and it will affect all the poor alphas, omegas, and betas working for us. You might even mess up their cycles.”

 Frank cannot risk his company because of his dick problems. “Oh my god. I really need to find my omega.”

-

There is a reason why Frank couldn’t find his omega. And it’s because Gerard is doing his very best to hide his inner omega from him.

And Lindsey quickly noticed a change in scent of his omega friend a few days after Gerard found out who his alpha is.

“What _exactly_ are you taking?” Lindsey asked when they’re having their lunch in the nearby cafeteria. Gerard suddenly blushes but there’s a weird, non-omega smirk forming in his lips.

“What do you mean?”

Lindsey inhaled sharply and she can’t help but rub her nose. “You don’t smell like an omega.”

Gerard raises an eyebrow, amused. “You’re aware that I’m actually hiding my status right?”

Lindsey sniffed his friend again. “No… _Something’s off_ with your scent. Something foreign… I’m used with you not smelling anything at all. But now, you smell like an alpha.”

This time, Gerard grinned at his friend. “You got me. I’m taking a new suppressant.”

Lindsey doesn’t feel good about it. “What kind of suppressant?”

“Do you remember when my old suppressant doesn’t work from my alpha? Well, now that I’m back in my own town, I was able to meet my old friends and ―”

“Oh god.” Lindsey had an idea what his friend is talking about and she knows it’s bad.

“And he was able to hooked me up with this guy who sells some drugs―”

Lindsey cut him. “You’re taking _OmegaSans_?”

Gerard nodded.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lindsey exclaimed, exasperated. Gerard didn’t even wince when she raised her voice, clearly the drug he’s taking is doing its job hiding his friend’s inner omega. “But OS is a prescribed drug, Gerard. You cannot just take those!”

Gerard just shrugged his shoulders and clearly he doesn’t even think about the consequences of taking such drug. OmegaSans is a drug that is prescribed by doctors for omegas suffering extreme depression directly caused by an alpha. The drug has a mixture of alpha and beta hormones that are able to control the emotions expressed by an omega and in the process, stabilize them. For an omega not suffering from emotional problems, OS acts not only as a suppressant but also capable of masking the scent of an omega and releases a different kind of pheromone to fool oblivious alphas.

OS is a regulated drug in the market and is only prescribed, but some people are able to get them in bulks and sold them in the market even without prescription. And taking them in the long run is reported dangerous and the dosage of suppressant is much higher compare to the regular dosage that his omega friend used to take.

“You’re really an idiot, Gerard,” Lindsey pressed her hand against her forehead. “How long have you been taking them?”

“I started taking them two days ago. I got two months worth of it,” Gerard immediately replied. “Thousand bucks per bottle. It’s triple the price of my regular suppressants but every pill is worth it.”

Lindsey shook her head for not noticing it much earlier that his friend is taking something illegal. “Then what are you gonna do once you run out?”

“Uhm, get more, of course,” Gerard pointed out the obvious thing to do, raising an eyebrow. Gerard sighed. “I know you care about me, Lindsey but I swear I’m okay. Taking OS is the best decision I ever made in my life.”

“It’s a higher dosage of suppressants that you used to take, Gerard. Are you even aware about the side effects of that drug?”

Gerard simply shrugs his shoulder. “It’s safe to take that drug, Lindsey. The guy who I got them from said that the only side effect is I cannot go back to my old suppressants because my body had adjusted to the OS dosage.”

“Exactly. Taking OS when you didn’t even needed it means you made your body adjusted to that dosage and you had take OS if you want to fool people that you’re not an omega. Or up the dosage of your previous one, but I doubt it will work that way. There’s a reason why OS is regulated.”

Gerard breathed out. “Lindsey, I know the risks of taking OS and it is still a suppressant and I can just stop taking them without negative reaction. But once I stopped taking them, my inner omega will come out, but I have no plans for that to happen. And besides, big companies only regulate OS because they don’t want us omegas to fool alphas. Sometimes I hate it that we’re divided into status and they look at us omegas like we cannot be successful or do what alphas can do. I mean, I won’t be able to achieve my rank right now if I’m not able to hide the fact that I’m an omega.”

“Who told you that? Your OS supplier?”

Gerard just poked his tongue out. They’re both aware that the conversation is over.

-

A typical schedule of a young CEO of a company with around 300 employees is normally tight, with meetings and various engagements that he had to attend to. And a month has already passed before Frank and Gerard’s paths crossed again.

Frank found him one Friday night at the bar that his friend owns. And the guy is shamelessly flirting with a girl wearing this tight black dress, her finger smoothly caressing Gerard’s biceps. Frank could smell that the girl is a beta.

Without any invitation, Frank sat down to the available bar stool next to Gerard.

“Hey Gerard,” Frank smirked before he took a long drink from his bottle of beer.

“Hey Sir Iero, fancy seeing you here!” Gerard said enthusiastically more than necessary before he offered his sweaty hand in which Frank quickly shook. And Frank thinks the alcohol might have already hit his system because he felt something with that touch. He noticed that Gerard’s eyes grow big too and he seems drunk already. If only he’s not hitting this girl, he would probably ask Gerard to join him tonight.

“Enjoying the night?”

“It’s okay,” Gerard shrugs before he drank his beer again. “Hey, _hey_ , Frank? I can call you Frank, right? I want you to meet Sylvia. Sylvia, He's my boss, Frank Iero. Frank, meet Sylvia.”

Sylvia smiled at Frank and Gerard completely didn’t notice how shamelessly she’s ogling at Frank and sensually licking her lower lips.

“ _Hey Gee_ ,” Sylvia practically purred before she leaned forward and press a wet kiss at Gerard’s cheeks. Frank suddenly cringed before he felt disgusted and he didn’t know why he’s reacting when this girl kissed Gerard. “I need to freshen up, I’ll be back.”

“Okay Sylvia,” Gerard answered, completely missing the seductive wink that Sylvia gave to Frank. Frank rolls his eyes, learning that this beta girl’s attention now shifted from Gerard to him.

“So Gerard,” Frank started and Gerard looked at him with hazy eyes. Just how many beers did this guy have already? “My guys treating your team well?”

“Oh my god. Are we seriously talking about work right now, Frank?” Gerard snorted and then he’s grinning. “It’s okay. Everyone’s nice, no alpha douchebags working under you which I’m thankful for.”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “Why? What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, New York is different. Way _way_ different from good ol’ Jersey. Nothing beats home.” Gerard even gave an adorable laugh and it made Frank’s stomach tingly. The guy is obviously had too many drinks. Gerard continued, “There are too many alpha douchebags in New York who doesn’t give a damn if you’re a beta, it’s much worse if you’re an omega. You know the top alphas in the firm we’re working? They treat omegas like all they can do is photocopy stuff or be pretty in bed.”

“Ow, that sucks.” It is true though the some people don’t want to hire omegas because they think they are not capable of handling stressful jobs and a place where there are around too many alphas. In his company though, Frank accepts everyone and regardless of one’s status, you can apply for any position as long as you’re qualified. And now that they’re talking about status, Frank thinks this is the right time to ask about Gerard’s. “So how about you? You’re… you’re a beta, right?”

Smooth, Frank. Smooth.

Frank is now convinced that he already had too much beer for that night because there’s no way Gerard is looking at him like he’s in pain – like he is regretting something. And there’s also a sudden change in Gerard scent because there’s something sweet that now clings to his skin. It is not even strong but Frank’s mouth suddenly waters and he wants to lick that pale neck.

Frank drink from his bottle again, shaking his head because he can’t be possibly that attracted to a beta? Right? He never felt this attracted to a beta before, and it made him feel weird. And the attraction isn’t even purely sexual, and that’s what makes it weirder. But _Gerard?_ There’s something about him that makes Frank lean closer and just wrap his arms around him and never let him go. But he knows he cannot pursue the guy, not when his destined omega is working inside his building.

After a long pregnant silence that enveloped them, Gerard cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m a beta,” he answered miserably before lowering his head. “Uhm, I think I had to go… See you around, alpha.”

Frank didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye when Gerard immediately jumped out from his seat and walked away from him. The young CEO watches him as he walk towards the back door and saw Sylvia approached him from somewhere. Sylvia’s arm slinked smoothly around Gerard’s waist before she leaned closer to Gerard, his bright red lips under his flushed ears.

Anger suddenly rose inside Frank, his inner alpha clawing out and desiring to be unleashed. He doesn’t know why his alpha is behaving that way but he doesn’t like what he is seeing.

It also doesn’t help that Gerard just called him alpha. It’s unusual for betas to address alpha’s that way, only omegas do. Frank is sure that Gerard is hiding something, and he needs to know what it is.

Frank finished his beer with a growl. Just the thought of Gerard spending the night with Sylvia made him so mad. After a few minutes, Frank’s inner alpha howled happily when he saw Sylvia flirting to a different guy. He looked around but Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

-

After the bar incident, Frank saw Gerard again mostly in the companies’ house cafeteria and they happily chatted about random stuff. It usually starts about something related to work and Frank will ask him about the status review of some accounts and then going to discussing music, comic books, or movies. And before they knew it, almost an hour had passed and they will part ways to resume with whatever the fuck they need to do. Sometimes though, Frank will keep the tissue papers with Gerard’s adorable doodles that he left from their table.

But Frank has a hidden agenda behind all these encounters with Gerard. And it was actually unusual for the CEO to drop by at the cafeteria in a regular basis, and his friend Ray had already taken notice. Ray informed him about the gossip inside the company that he’s secretly pursuing Gerard, and that everyone knows that it is not his character because everyone knows that he’s a top alpha who doesn’t do relationship and only wants to fuck. But Frank isn’t even bothered by it because aside from his desire to know what Gerard is hiding, he had fallen head over heels to this guy already.

So far, Gerard didn’t even smell anything and Frank misses that faint sweet smell that he is so sure came from him. Frank’s dick problems still exist and he knows he needs to find his omega first if he wants to have sex again. But he can’t get his eyes and mind off from Gerard, not when the way he looks so adorable when he blushes after Frank teases him or the way he smiles at Frank which brightens up his day.

After two weeks of having lunch at the cafeteria with Gerard, Frank decided to invite him for a dinner. He’ll take this opportunity to learn everything about Gerard and find out what he is hiding.

But his plans of asking Gerard for a dinner date crashed and burned when he received a phone call from his relatives back to Italy.

Frank had to go to Italy to fix the family estate problems. Together with his lawyer, they left New Jersey and are scheduled to go back to US after three weeks.

-

Sometimes Gerard really wishes that the circumstances are different, that he never even had to hide his status just to keep his job. He fought tooth and nail just to become where he is right now, and he is not lying that most top alphas back in New York are assholes.

There are nights where he wanted to just throw all his suppressants and let his inner omega comes out and go to his destined alpha – fall into the strong arms of Frank and seek his protection and affection. Frank is obviously interested in him and Gerard feels the same way. And the attraction between them is not because their inner wolves react with each other, but because they enjoy each other’s company.

There’s one morning when Lindsey pleaded to stop taking OS and just his wolf seek its destined mate. And if Gerard didn’t took OS that day, he’ll probably do what his alpha friend suggested because omegas don’t like it when they upset alphas.

And speaking of OS, Gerard knew the risks of taking controlled suppressants.

Two weeks before his OS runs out, Gerard called his supplier to get more. Unfortunately, the guy said he ran out of OS and he’s expecting his contact to bring him supply in four weeks.

It’s four fucking weeks. Gerard will be forced to take his old suppressants for two weeks until he got some OS again. And when Gerard started taking them again, he felt something is very wrong with his body.

Gerard quickly realized that his old pills don’t work in suppressing his inner omega anymore and clearly OS had adjusted his system into taking that kind of suppressant and nothing else. The poor omega started to feel lethargic and he was always tired and all he wants is to stay in his bed and sleep all day long.

Lindsey immediately noticed the changes of course. And although Gerard is still wearing scent inhibitors, Lindsey could sniff traces of his sweet scent lingering in his skin.

Nine days after Gerard last took his OS and went back to his old suppressants, he feels that his body is betraying him.

“Lindsey, is there something wrong with the room’s A/C?” Gerard snapped as he loosens his tie and unbuttoned two top buttons of his dress shirt. It’s so hot and everything in the room seems so wrong.

“What is wrong with ― _holy shit,_ _Gerard!_ ” Lindsey inhaled sharply just to be sure before she quickly grabbed his scent blocker ointment from his purse and rubbed some between her nose and lips. “You’re about to go in heat.”

Gerard dropped whatever he is holding, his face paled in an instant. “No… It can’t be. I never went in heat for years, Lindsey!”

“It’s because your suppressants doesn’t work anymore. I told you taking OS is bad!”

Gerard starts to squirm from his seat. He could feel his hole began to moist and it makes him uncomfortable. Every inch of his skin is burning and his clothes feel heavy. His inner wolf is howling, crawling out and calling for his mate.

“What do I do?!!” Gerard cried out. 

“Go home, _now!_ I’ll make up an excuse. I’ll say that you have some kind of emergency.”

Gerard stood up and quickly grabbed his bag. “Shit, shit… I think I still have time to prepare. Thanks alpha, you’re the best.”

Lindsey crinkled her nose again. “Yeah, good luck. You can do it, Gerard.”

“Thanks,” he says before he marches out of the office.

-

Frank feels weird.

He can’t blame it with jetlag because he’s well rested. He can definitely skip work today, knowing that his subordinates are very capable of operating the day-to-day tasks of his company. But his secretary informed him that papers are piling up in his desk and are waiting for his signatures.

He figures out that he’ll sign them all and maybe go home, or invite Gerard out. And Frank doesn’t want to lie to himself anymore – he misses everything about this guy, not only because he’s good-looking but because Gerard’s funny, they share the same love for music, he’s a total dork, and they just _fit_. And okay, it’s obvious that he really likes Gerard, which is weird because Frank has no desire for a relationship before. Yes, he wants to have a relationship with Gerard and he doesn’t even care anymore whatever the fuck he is hiding and why he wears scent inhibitors.

But now he wonders – is he really choosing Gerard over his destined omega that he have no idea where he or she is? So okay, having sex with Gerard is actually the last of thing in his mind right now. His dick problems are still there but he knows his feelings for the guy is so much powerful and important than his sexual needs. Frank loves the guy so much that a powerful alpha like him is very willing to bottom for Gerard who is a beta. And for the record, Frank never bottoms.

Frank is about to turn his car when his eyes caught this very familiar messy black hair. He squints and he confirmed that it was Gerard standing outside his building. Frank glanced at his wrist watch – it was still early and he can definitely invite Gerard to go grab a quick breakfast with him. He then stopped his car and pulled the passenger seat’s windows down.

“Hey Gerard,” Frank called, smiling brightly at him. Frank didn’t even think it will be possible for Gerard’s skin to turn even paler. But his cheeks are burning red and he’s obviously twitching. Frank took his seatbelt off and jumped out of his car. “Hey, is there something wrong ― _no way!_ ”

Frank could smell it – this sweet scent coming from this beautiful beta, no, _omega_ , his omega, _his destined omega_. His scent is magnificent, comforting and sweet like honey. Frank’s scent smells spicy with a hint of danger, completely opposite from his beautiful omega.

“Frankie…” Gerard purred, rubbing his palms together.

“You’re an omega.” _You’re my omega._

“I’m sorry Frankie,” Gerard lowered his head, submitting.

“You lied to me. Why do you hide your status from me? Don’t you want me?”

Gerard shook his head. “No, my alpha… No…” Gerard sniffed and he never felt so submissive before in his life and he loves it. “It’s the opposite, actually… I like you too much... I want you so bad… But I had to hide my status so I can keep my job.”

Frank quickly wrapped his arms around Gerard, and it feels home, finally and every single thing in his world is now falling into its correct places. Gerard’s also wrapped his arms around him before he tucks his face in his alpha’s neck, sniffing him and seeking comfort. _Why the hell he hid his status for so long?_ _This is where Gerard belongs._ Frank inhaled sharply and he couldn’t believe that his omega is about to go in heat.

“Let me take you home, my omega,” Frank murmurs before he press a kiss at his head before he smell his beautiful omega again. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I already know you would take care of me, my alpha,” Gerard purred into Frank’s neck. “I trust you.”

When Gerard hesitantly pulls his face away, Frank leaned down and claimed his lips with a kiss.

 -

The ride back to Frank’s house was really hard, no pun intended. Now he knows the reason why his friends suggested that he get himself a personal driver.

But before they went back to his house, Frank dropped by to the nearest convenience store and bought some microwavable meals, a loaf of bread, cheeses, protein bars, and bottles of juice. There is still a few more minutes before his first wave of heat starts and they still have some time to get some supplies.

And his omega continues to release this fantastic scent inside his car and it made his dick very interested and his knot throb inside his pants. Gerard could also feel the warm, sweet slick slowly soaking his boxers, his cock also hard.

“ _Hurts…_ ” Frank’s omega is squirming from his seat, the seatbelt stopping him from throwing himself to his alpha. It’s equally painful for Frank because all he wants is to touch his omega. He waited for so long to be with him.

“We’re almost there.” Frank didn’t mean to growl but his inner alpha is howling and crawling out. Gerard responded by lowering his head and letting a tiny whimper. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and pressed a kiss – he didn’t mean to upset his beautiful omega. And with hands still joined together, Gerard pulled his alpha’s hand and starts to lick and suck his fingers one by one.

“Oh god...” Gerard’s skilful tongue is hot against his skin and Frank is losing his mind.

After a few more minutes, Frank successful parked his car outside his house.

-

_“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”_

Frank pinned his gorgeous omega against his bedroom door and he can’t stop himself from smelling him. He smells even wonderful now that his omega is about to go in heat and his pheromones assaults all the alpha’s senses and he loves it.

“You smell so good, my omega,” Frank growls under his breath, and he’s now licking and nipping Gerard’s bared throat. His omega’s skin is so pale and it smells good and all he wanted is to sink his teeth down and bond with him. “I want… I want to bond with you, Gerard… Please? Please say yes, my omega… Will you accept me as your alpha?”

Gerard bared his neck further. “Oh yes, Frank… I’m yours… I accept it… I want, _ah_ , I want to bond with you, my alpha…”

Frank kissed Gerard and it’s not only lust, or because his omega is on heat, but because he knows there’s something more between them. Frank now knows the feeling is very different when it’s your omega – the difference is actually galaxies apart. This is the beginning of a true bonding between destined mates – the emotions are so raw, so real. And Frank now knows why he is willing to take a chance with Gerard even if he still didn’t know that he is his omega. His inner alpha already feels that Gerard is the one for him.

Frank hissed when he bucked against his omega and he began grinding against him. Gerard starts moaning and he’s breathing strongly though his nose and he could feel his hole began to stretch, his boxers and pants starts to get wet with his warm slick.

“You smell, _ah_ , you smell so good, omega,” Frank murmurs against Gerard’s neck and he start licking the patch of skin that he’ll bite later. Gerard’s moans quicken and he’s gripping Frank’s arms. 

“Please please Frankie… Please please I need you… I need you so bad,” Gerard pants, his mouth parted wide.

 _“Shhhh.”_ Frank's hand flew down and he unbuttons and unzips Gerard’s jeans, pulling them down. A loud growl escaped from Frank’s lips and his cock twitched inside his pants as his omega’s strong pheromones knocked his senses.

“You’re so wet, _so wet_ for me,” Frank growled happily before he sinks down to his knees and nuzzles his face against Gerard’s now exposed cock. He buried his nose and inhaled sharply, and the concentration of pheromones is so much, so sweet and so amazing that Frank’s mouth waters.

Frank is really losing his mind.

He took Gerard’s hard cock in his mouth and he starts to suck greedily. It feels so smooth, so hard inside his mouth and he uses his tongue to lick at the slit and suck at the swollen head.

Frank knows that his omega will not last long, it is evident by how hard Gerard is panting and moaning above him. After a few more suck and strong licks, his omega came into his mouth and he happily swallowed everything.

“ _Shit_.” Gerard hit his head against the wall, but not too hard. Frank stood up and he starts to undress his omega. “Frankie… Frankie… please…” Gerard doesn’t know what exactly he is asking but his hole is throbbing and his slick is leaking out, hot and very wet.

When Frank finally undressed his omega, he lifted him and carefully laid his down his bed. Frank stripped off his clothes carelessly, the buttons of his dress shirt flying. When finally he’s naked, he crawled on top of his alpha and they both let out a satisfied groan with the warm skin on skin contact.

“Hurts, alpha… I need you now,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s lips. He’s squirming below him and Frank can’t stop kissing and licking any skin his lips came contact with. His hands are doing the same, touching, stroking, and even flicking his nipples which made his omega arched his back – ‘ _Sensitive,’_ Frank thought. Frank had no idea that the sensation and arousal will be thousands fold better when it’s your destined mate.

“I’ll take care of you,” Frank replies and he moved his right hand below and spread Gerard’s legs. Indeed his omega is so wet and his knot throbs in excitement. “I wanna see your face when I claim you,” the alpha whispered before he kissed his omega again.

Gerard nodded, his eyes blown with lust and his lips are swollen. Frank can’t help but marvel how beautiful his omega is. Finally, he aligned his cock on Gerard’s wet hole and starts to push inside.

“Oh my god,” Frank moaned as he slid all the way in. His omega is so wet and well-lubricated, his cock enveloped with his tight heat. His omega is insanely tight, though he is on his heat.

“Is this ―” Frank starts to thrust and his omega can’t stop mewling, his fingers digging against his back. “Is this ― oh my god, you’re a virgin?”

Gerard’s mind is hazy and it took him a few second before he could answer his alpha. “Yeah, I never… You’re my first, my alpha, _ah_ …”

Frank’s emotions are overflowing and the wolf inside him howled in pride. “Oh my god, my omega, my beautiful omega.” Frank kisses him hungrily and it is intoxicating. Gerard responds to him happily and the alpha could hear the low, submissive purr coming from him. His omega feels so good around him and he’s taking him all so good and he's about to claim him while he’s on his heat.

Frank starts to move faster before he slides his cock deeper, his knot swelling at the base. Gerard gasped before he wrapped his legs around him, pulling his alpha even closer to him. He could feel the knot throbbing as it slowly engorges inside, his hole responding by stretching more.

“Oh my god, fuck… You’re big… I didn’t know… Oh shit… I feel so full…” Gerard gasped, his breath caught in his chest. He didn’t know that this is what knotting feels like. Frank’s knot continues to swell inside him and he can’t stop himself from arching his back and his toes curling. There’s pain, but it’s a good pain and Gerard could feel Frank's cock inside him throbbing really hard. Frank’s thrusts turn shallow in every second and moans continue to escape from his lips as his omega tightens around him.

Frank hold on tight to his omega, his lips pressed against his pale neck. He could feel his omega coming close. He opened his mouth and starts licking the spot. And when his omega starts to clench around him and pulling him inside in even deeper, Frank knows it’s time.

Gerard choked out a moan and then he came hard again as his alpha bit his neck, claiming him and sealing their bond. His omega’s delicious pheromones continue to seep out in every pore of his skin and Frank feels drunk. Frank’s knot, now fully engorged inside his omega.  

 _“Mine,”_ Frank growled against the skin he just bit and the he starts licking it. Though Gerard already came, he continues to pulse rhythmically around Frank’s cock, and after a few more seconds, distinct warmth floods inside Gerard. Gerard inhaled sharply, his alpha smells so wonderful, their scents joining in the air.

Frank kisses his omega again, lazily but it contained all the emotions that they feel for each other. Gerard tried to move, but Frank’s knot is still swollen and sensitive. Very slowly and carefully, Frank arranges their selves until he’s now sitting up, his back against the headboard. Gerard is straddling him, his cock still inside his beautiful omega and his knot keeping them together.

Gerard leaned down and tucked his head in Frank neck. He began sniffing his alpha before he poke his tongue out and starts licking at the skin.

“I’m so glad it was you,” Gerard purred lazily against the sweaty skin of his alpha.

“It always going to be me, my omega,” Frank replies, smiling. Gerard wrapped both his arms around his alpha, snuggling closer to him. Frank pressed a kiss on his hair. Gerard lifted his head and Frank kissed his forehead, and then his nose, then his lips. “You know, I will even pursue you even if you are not my omega.”

The way Gerard looked at him with those bright hazel eyes made his stomach do some somersaults and his chest even warmer. “Really?”

Frank nodded and then press another sweet kiss in his lips. “You take a rest for a while, ‘kay? It will take a while before I can pull out.”

Gerard began purring, his omega feel safe and secured in the arms of his strong alpha. “Mmmm… It’s okay… I’m okay. We’re not leaving this bed for awhile, huh?”

“Yeah. That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I didn’t really expected that this one-shot will be more than 8K words long, but I really want to write an A/O porn with plot fic where Frank and Gerard feels something for each other not only because they know they’re destined mates. Hope you enjoy reading this fic!


End file.
